


To Reinforce Good Behaviour

by gracerene



Series: 50 Reasons to Have Sex [42]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hogwarts365, Established Relationship, HP: EWE, M/M, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, POV Harry Potter, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:32:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6439447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gives Draco an incentive to behave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Reinforce Good Behaviour

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hogwarts365 Prompt #134 -- _Privilege_. 
> 
> Unbeta'd

"Do I have to go?"

Harry sighed and stared pointedly at Draco. "Yes, you have to go. I want to spend time with my goddaughter, and I'd like you to be there with me."

"But we've already _seen_ her. We were at St Mungo's when she was born." Draco let out an exaggerated sigh. "She's so boring. She doesn't even do anything."

"That's because she's a baby, Draco," Harry said in exasperation. "And that was a month ago. We're going to continue to see her regularly for the rest of her life."

"Does this mean we're also going to be seeing even _more_ of Weasley and Granger?" Draco flopped back dramatically onto the sofa, looking extremely put out.

Harry didn't bother correcting Draco on the names. He was clearly in one of his difficult moods, and it wasn't worth the effort of fighting with him. Harry knew that Draco didn't dislike Ron and Hermione nearly as much as he pretended to, anyway.

Harry wanted to spend time with Rose, though, and he wanted Draco to as well. He'd already fallen for Ron and Hermione's beautiful baby girl, and he was sure she'd be able to work her magic on Draco if given half a chance. Harry might have the privilege of being listed as godfather on her birth certificate, but if—God forbid—anything happened to Ron and Hermione, Draco would be raising her right along with him.

"I'll tell you what," Harry murmured, kneeling by the sofa so he was at eye level with Draco's pouting face. "If you come along, _and_ you're on your best behaviour, I'll be sure to make it well worth your while."

Draco perked up, expression calculating. "Really? What do I get if I'm good?"

Harry leaned over and kissed him sweetly. "Anything you want."

Draco's eyes turned dark. "Anything?"

Harry's stomach flipped at the gruff tone, and he wondered what he was getting himself into as he confirmed, "Anything."

"Well, then. Best be off, don't you think? Don't want to keep them waiting." Draco bounded up off the sofa and grabbed a fistful of Floo powder.

Harry didn't bother stifling his grin as Draco disappeared into the flames.

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
